Mimic Fox
by Illusion838
Summary: Naruto in the world of the X-men. Naruto this time is set up with the powers of Mystique and Rouge, will Naruto lose himself in the process of making a new life? Naruto/? Rated M for the future. Avengers and FF4 included. First Fic. Rewrite planned
1. From Door to Thor

**Mimic Fox**

**

* * *

****A/N: Yeah I don't own Naruto or X-men. But I do own an i-pod. ^^**

* * *

The child sat at the tree line of a forest, surrounded by haunted images of his mind, the villagers that ignored his existence for so long, being along without love bar the few people who proved he existed.

The child sobbed to anyone that would listen, as he watched the other children from the academy play. "Why won't they play with me?"

"Because dear Naruto, you simply do not belong here." A mysterious voice that seemed to be coming from the back of his head, Naruto in shock spun around looking into the dark forest behind him his eyes scanned the trees in his path, the grassy floor of the forest darken by the shadows from the leaves by the sun.

The boy in fear slowly stuttered "Wh-whose there?" With a tickle of warmth it spoke "_come closer dear child and I will show you power that will make those puppets respect you."_ The voice seemed to be echoing in the child's head not ears 'What the? Who are you? Where are you? What do you want?' thought the boy only to be repaid with an eerie laugh that chilled Naruto's blood to ice _'Such an inquisitive mind you have, oh my you will be… enjoying. Step into the darkness child and all of you're questions will be answer, quickly no need to dally.'_ Naruto's mind was screaming to run and not listen to this, thing. But the boy wanted to know, he had to know! He crawled to his feet and slowly walked to the darkness unaware of the changes his life was about to take and how it would affect this village and other worlds.

Naruto walked in what was pure darkness for what felt like forever, he was looking around trying to find the source of light that left him able to visibly see himself yet nothing else that he walked right into a large door.

"Ouch! Could have warned me who ever you are, ya know!" Shouted Naruto towards whatever dragged him here. Naruto stood up rubbing his nose, looking at the door he was lost in a hard thought trying to work out what was with the door and where it lead to he was came to a ground breaking statement.

"It's a door."

"Well observed child" the voice from before called but this time it wasn't in Naruto's head as two giant size eyes opened up on either side of the door. Naruto in fear fell to the ground as tears started to swell up to the ideas in his head of what this monster would do to him.

"P-Please, d-do-n't hur-urt me!" Pleaded the now crying boy as what felt like a soft hand caressed his cheek, he looked up only to find no one but only now he looks towards the eyes he sees that they shown no desire to harm. A soft chuckling filled the darkness setting Naruto's mind at ease as the voice spoke.

"Do not fear me child, for am your protector and I have called you here for a single purpose and that is a gift to help you in the adventures ahead" Naruto blankly looks to the eyes and door all in thought of what it could be this gift that voice speaks of and just why did it say that it was his protector.

Naruto stated "How?" Questionably as what felt like soft hands guided him closer to the door.

"Dear child I'm giving you a power that any and every ninja would dream off, the power to become any and every living creature you come across in your coming life but I will warn you, as you use this power be careful to not lose your true self, for losing ones self and becoming nameless is worse than death itself. Now hold still this will sting." The voice chided as the hands around Naruto tightened and a single hand of light pushed itself down Naruto's throat muffling his screams as he shivered in pain. When the process was done Naruto was sweating as he stood up shakily looking at the eyes he huffs "how do I use this… gift?" Naruto stares out to the large eyes as it replies "Simply think of what you wish to be and will your body to change, with time it will become a second nature. Now walk through this door child and you will find more than your little mind has wished for."

Naruto without thinking rushed the door pulling it open and walked right in, but as the door closed the voice had a final message unheard by Naruto.

"Maybe I should have warned sweet Naruto about his other side affects, oh well I just hope he doesn't touch anyone ill…And with this I am free again, oh my I'm evil but they don't call me Kyuubi for nothing!"

**Naruto: Mansion**

Naruto looked around in a panic as the door behind him wavered into nothing; Naruto starts to explore this new world as the voice put it he came to a large window letting in the sun and lighting up the paintings on the walls, walking up to one Naruto looked at it noticing people all standing in a group from a man in a red metal suit and a man in blue with a round shields. "Are these people ninja too?" the boy mumbled to himself as he walked to the large window only not to his village but a much larger one made of metal and he was very, very high up in the sky at this moment "Wahhhhh!" He screams as he stumbles back crawling away from the window until Naruto hit his back on what felt like two large legs, looking up Naruto met another set of blue eyes and blonde hair just this set was always wielding a rather large and scary hammer.

"What spy thou enter thee Avengers Keep?" oddly spoke the man as Naruto spun around for the second time ready to beg for his life.

"I-I don't u-understand you" stuttered Naruto as the man stepped forward only to be eased by a third voice.

"Don't worry kid, neither do we. Thor here is kinda scary but he's really a big softy, but what I think he was trying to say was who are you and what are you doing here?" said the man in a red/blue suit the covered his entire body with two large white eyes. Naruto feeling safer decided on answering the man questions,"Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't know how I got here. I walked though a door and it vanished behind me then…Thor here showed up and, and umm who are you?" only to be met with shock as the suited man looked at kid in what he thought was shock "What do you mean who am I? I'm SPIDERMAN! Everyone knows me, but you must have gotten lost from the tour group let us help you find them." Spiderman yelled as he walked over to shake the kids' hand and lead him away but as they touched something wired happened, both screamed as they came in contact Spiderman's spider senses were going hay-wire as Naruto felt his muscles shift and expand before both falling to the floor unconscious.

Thor rushing over to check on his teammate and the strange child he heard a voice from a man on the doorway speak out "Thor be careful not to touch the boy, I have to a phone call to an old friend of mine he should be able to help with this issue." As the man starts to walk into the other room, Thor calls to the man "Very well Tony but please do at thou most haste."

**X-Mansion**

VROOM!

Black smoke filled the office of one Charles Xavier as a young blue German boy hung from the ceiling lamp, smiling the boy hand a phone to the Professor sitting behind a desk. "Fvor you Profvessor, it is Vony Svark." The blue boy called down to Charles, who smiled at the boy before taking the phone "thank you Kurt." Kurt smiled before he vanished in a plum of black smoke as the bald man wished he'd use a door due to the odor the smoke left before starting his conversation with Tony Stark.

"Hello Tony, what brings you to cal-uh huh, yes…? Yes this is concerning, is Spiderman all right? Unconscious… what of the boy? As well? Hmm yes this is troubling but do tell me how did they could end up like this?" Charles finally question curious as to how a child could render a hero like Spiderman out cold when he felt dread wash over him and thoughts of another child in his care, he gave only one message to Tony "I'll be there to bring him to the mansion. See you soon Tony" *click*

"_Logan I wish for you to join me at the Jet, we need to go see a new mutant at the avengers' tower"_

Sending the message to the feral member of the staff at the mansion, Charles called him to join as they to head to the avengers tower by Jet.

**Avengers Tower: 3 hours later**

Charles Xavier wheeled by the feral man known as Logan towards the medical lab, Spiderman since waking from the incident stood outside the young boys' door looking though a window, turning he greeted the pair before opening the door to let them in following as they passed.

"So he has been like this since you touched correct?" Questioned Charles as he looked towards Spiderman who only nodded in compliance "Yeah, so uh… what happened?"

Inquired the wall crawler "I believe that the child temporally drained you of your powers and if he is like a girl in my care with similar powers, he has also absorbed personality traits and memories." Stated Professor X as Spiderman's neck snapped to the man in shock "Memories! Like my identity" he shouted causing Logan to smile as the web head panicked "Relax Parker, the kid wont talk trust me" Logan stated oddly becoming the voice of reason before turning to Naruto as he started to awaken to the three men around him, fluttering his eyes Naruto looked at the three men noticing one as the man from before "Wh-what happened?"

**X-Mansion**

Naruto walked though the large doors with Logan behind him as the were lead to a foyer full of young teens around his age, Naruto wondered what powers they held as he remembered the reaction of the men gave when he had shown them his gift.

Flashback

"So Naruto do tell us what your power is." Asked Charles after talking back and forth on the subject on how he had ended up like this.

"Right, well I can turn into people, you know look and sound like them… I know! I'll turn into him." Naruto shouted as his skin changed and morphed into the one he pointed to, Logan. The three were shocked that he had two powers, Naru-Logan looked up at the people giving them a warm smile while Charles just looked back this child reading his mind and knowing he needed a loving home and announced "Naruto, would you like to live with us at the mansion with my other students?" Suddenly he was shocked as the Logan looking Naruto just cried with a grin on his face before unthinkingly lunged at the Professor grabbing him and touching skin, the other men shocked moved to try and pull the professor away but noticed that the boys' powers hadn't taken affect on him, wheeling back the Professor deduced that his shape shifting powers negated the absorbing power much like Emma Frost and her telepathic and diamond skin powers. Smiling to the boy Charles motioned for them to leave "Come Naruto, Let's go to your new home."

End Flashback

Naruto looked up as the students of the professor stepped up to introduce themselves,

Looking at them Naruto clearly took in the appearances.

"Hello, my names Scott Summers" a tall boy with brown hair an odd ruby red glasses pointing to the others he continued, "this is Jean Grey." A tall red hair beauty smiled and waved as Naruto gave a small blush as Scott continued "and to my right Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Evan Daniels and Rouge, there are others but they are out at the moment."Naruto took in the others, Evan a young boy who was spinning a ball on his finger making Naruto think he was a ninja, Kitty a young girl around his height with long brown hair and a warm smile and Kurt, a blue fuzzy boy with a long tail and deep yellow eyes who stood almost on top of her his grin wide but Naruto could tell he was nervous and decided to lay the blue boys fears to rest.

"I like your tail." Naruto pointed out smiling causing Kurt to stop smiling a look at the boy in doubt, looking him in the eyes before replying.

"Really? V-thanks!" Kurt hollered to the blond before he was chided by Kitty for yelling, moving on Naruto stopped as he saw rouge, she stood a foot away from everyone, her arms folded in a protective manner as her eyes darted around slightly making sure no one was near. Naruto moved to say hello but was caught when Kitty dived in front of him forcing himself to jump back so not to touch her, this action seemed odd to everyone else but then again this houses was far from normal itself.

"Hey! You like didn't give us like your name like that's so rude you know." Stated Kitty as she held out her hand in a friendly gesture, Naruto looked at her hand while pulling a small smile looked to the professor who nodded as Naruto faced her again and in a soft voice replied "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and sorry but I can't touch you."

An awkward silence rang the house as the teens looked at a deep red faced Kitty as Naruto looked on smiling with a confused look upon his face as she growled out a bone chilling voice " And why can't you like shake my hand?"

Naruto's smile dropped along with head as he twisted his foot he stuttered out his reasoning "B-because if-f I-I-I Tou-ch y-you, I-I'll abos-sorb your p-power an-nd I cou-ld K-Ki-kill y-y-you."

The group of children were shocked by the information as the shaking boy stepped back in fear of an oncoming rejection were brought back by the words of the young rouge,

"You're like me."

* * *

**A/N: and that's chapter one, I'm going to work on going longer but I just wanted a small little first chapter to lure you in muahahahahhaa **

**well I hope you liked it, review and please be nice I've never done this before. ^^**

**I also have in idea for a Naruto/Ino story in which he has the ability to slow down time, kinda like hiro in heroes  
**

List of other teams for you all playing at home.

**Avengers:**

**Captain America (Bucky)  
**

**Tony Stark**

**Thor**

**Spiderman**

**Hawkeye**

**Wolverine (on-call)**

**Fantastic Four**

**Reed Richards ()**

**Sue Storm (Invisible Woman)**

**Johnny Storm (Human Touch)**

**Ben Grimm (Thing)**


	2. Ride the Tiger

**A/N: Well I'm back and we lets get it on! Don't Own Naruto or X-Men.

* * *

**

_"You're like me."_

Heads turned to the southern girl as he stepped up to Naruto who in returned shuffled an inch back before she was at he feet as she repeated her thoughts. "You're like me! We `ave the same power, I'ah can't touch nothing either."

Naruto looked at her hope shining in his eyes as a warm smile graced his lips and an odd red tinge appeared on Rogues' cheeks, he was brought back to remember his other power 'if she has the same powers can she transform as well?'

"Ah Rogue-Chan, if we have the same power doesn't that mean you can transform and touch people?" Naruto questioned as the young girl as well as the rest of the group gasped at the announcement of his second power and it's history with the group. 'Mystique' the word ran through the minds of the teens.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" replied again a confused Naruto, the group looked to each other before Scott walked forward and gave a reasoning for the gasps to Naruto.

"Well you see, we have met a certain person with powers like that and well, she's not a pleasant person and well she has a habit of using people against each other with that power." The boy answered he was about to reassure him they didn't think of Naruto like that but he was cut in by the revelation by Kitty.

"Hey! Wait, if you can change and touch people, then why didn't you like just change in the first place?" She stated, in a hand-on-hip stance as Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, heh, well you see, I-uh kinda forgot about it." He chuckled out uneasily as the rest of the group sweat dropped at his lack of remembrance.

"Now, Children I do believe we should give young Naruto a chance to get settled. Kitty, could you please show him to his room, it is across the hall from you and Rogue." Charles stated, reminding them all that Logan and himself were still in fact standing behind Naruto. Kitty motioning Naruto to follow him with a have of her hand as the others left for their prior activities leading him straight to and though the door stopping Naruto looking in awe at the girls powers while wondering if she was a ninja started to feel a buzzing and itch in his head before a soft scream past his lips as her hand reached out grabbing his shirt and pulling him to the other side.

"Sorry about that." Stated Kitty as she walked along the hallway with Naruto in tow,

"So, like don't you have anything else to wear and like what did your parents think when you like found out you were a mutant?" Kitty asked and quickly regretted as she saw a sad look in his deep blue eyes, his hands clenched in tight balls as he looked away from Kitty's sight and gave a short reply.

"No and I don't wanna talk about it." The tone in his voice told Kitty she hit a sore spot and thought better than to dig deeper. They continued on a few meters more in silence before coming to a stop as Kitty opened a door walking in, she curved back to Naruto with a smile.

"Welcome to Mutant Mansion, dinner is in an hour and I'll ask the Professor if we can go out and get you some clothing tomorrow seeing how it's Saturday." She said before moving closer placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "and if you feel like talking about you know, I'm across the hall." On that note she silently left as Naruto unknowingly placed his opposite hand on his shoulder as the weight of the past day fell on him and he realized that he'd most likely never see anyone from Konoha again. The guilt came crashing down as he sat at the end of the bed and cried at his rash actions as Kitty stood beyond his door, listening to the soft sounds of a crying boy hoping that it wasn't from her earlier questions.

* * *

**Dining Room Mansion**

Everyone sat at the table waiting for Naruto to show up before they started eating much too a few peoples dismay.

"Aw, can't we just start without him? I mean we-" "Shut up Bobby like maybe he's just getting used to this place." Shouted Kitty at the young Iceman as she rose from her chair walking out the room as she gave reasoning,

"I'm going to like see if he's coming ok Bobby?" With that she was though the door and making her way up the stairs hearing a faint laugh from down the hall 'like at least he's, wait that's a girls voice' she thought as she hurried her way to Naruto's room the voice getting louder as she knocked on his door, when the voice continued Kitty stuck her head through the door to meet the site she wished she never did for standing in front of a mirror was Naru-Kitty in an odd pose pushing her breasts up making a kissing face to the mirror.

"LIKE WHAT THE FUCK!" Screamed Kitty as she marched up to Naruto as he quickly changed back waving his hands in front of him; he took another step back as she got closer.

"Wait! I was just trying to see what I could turn into, I'm sorry!" Naruto pleaded in a comical way dropping to his knees halting Kitty's advance as she looked at the sight of Naruto, sniffling a laugh at his antics but deciding not to let him go off the hook she bent down face to face with the lad looking him in the eyes as he shivered in fear.

"Fine but you like owe me." She stated with an evil grin before getting an idea, "Hey Naruto like if you can touch people if you're in another shape why don't you just stay like that?" Naruto looked at her in thought, his face scrunched up before relaxing as he he thought about that fact 'would I still be me if I didn't look like me?' shaking his head he focused on kitty.

"I don't know, I mean would I still be me even if I looked like someone else?" He asked kitty as she too thought about it, a few moments past before it hit her.

"Well why don't you like just change a small part of yourself, like eye colour or whiskers, maybe even give yourself a tan. Hmm, now that I like think about it, it might be that changing the skins surface is what is negating your absorption power." Kitty gave out in a full lecture mode however Naruto, who looked on in puzzlement of what Kitty had just nodded and tried what he understood, closing his eye kitty watched in awe has his skin darkened into a tan and his clothing stared to darken into the same tone until it faded from his body leaving him stark naked in front of a blushing Kitty.

"Heh, this is harder than turning into that tiger" Naruto mentions with a grin as he transforms back opening his eyes to the beat red Kitty.

"What?" He asked as she shook her head.

"What did you mean by turning into that tiger? Kitty asked as his offhanded comment floated to the forefront of her memory to cover the sight of his body. Naruto stepped away from her and walked to the wall that contained a photo of a tiger in a tree on the plains he pointed to it while turning his head back to Kitty.

"This one, I tried to turn into it and it worked! Hey, I know! How about I turn into the tiger and you ride me!"

"What! DAMN PERVERT!" Screamed Kitty before he turned into the Tiger causing to freeze as he growled out and stalked around her and charged moving his head between her legs and flicking her onto his back, taking of with a jump to the door they both soon notice it closed before the phase through thanks to Kitty and charge to the dinning room as Kitty wails in a fearful joy.

In the dinning room however was a different aspect, from the screams of pervert and such Logan was ready to claw the blond but was interrupted as a large tiger burst through the door with Kitty hugging close to it. Popping his claws as he stood Logan was ready to lunge however restrained himself redrawing his claws as the Tiger morphed back into Naruto leaving Kitty on her knees hugging his waist.

"Man Blondie, you've been here for less than a day and already you have Kitty riding you and on her kne-" *Shinkt!* "Don't finish that sentence Ice-cube." Snarled a certain Canadian as the rest laughed not noticing as Rogue silently left her face twisted in a frown.

* * *

**Avengers Tower**

Deep in the tower sat Tony Stark, Iron Man. Now normally Stark was great at finding out the ins and outs of the world and its people but this just blew his mind. He looked at a large screen as it displayed a child with a small DNA Strain and report that read:

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki.

**Type:** Mutant

**Power:** Power absorption and mimicry; physical transformation into that of other peoples appearances.

**Items of note:** Not from this Dimension, Transformation power negates Power absorption. May have knowledge on Avenger Identities and pass codes (From contact with Peter Parker aka Spiderman.

**Threat Level:** Extreme, containment advised.

Tony Stark's brain started to race though all altercations that the boy could cause, all bringing him back to the way he came to the tower, this Door. Thinking how Naruto got though a door that vanished, his face lit up before he sighed at how long it took him to figure it out.

"Smells like Pym" he mumbled as he called his comrades on how to deal with this issue.

"Computer contact Reed Richards and Henry Pym tell them it's urgent, also contact Doctor Strange."

"Yes Mr. Stark." The computer complied.

'Maybe Strange will know how to send this boy back if we must.'

As Tony thought about Doctor Strange and how he could help in dealing with sending the boy back, Said man was in his own thoughts of the boy, he knew of him and what had happened for he had seen it with his meditation. Strange, moving out of his meditated stance reached to a bookshelf on his far wall surround by red flowing garbs of silk and arcane text littered the room, reaching he plucked a small orb from a shelf and focusing upon it the orb lit up with two familiar red eyes.

"Dormammu, Kyuubi seeing how that's what your going by now. Looks like your plan failed. Seems the boy's blood stops you from entering this world, I should thank him. Ah I know just the gift." He said as he reached for a small wooden box on the shelf near the orb, looking at it he smiled knowing of the power held in this box and the good it could cause, and also the evil it could unleash.

"Hmm, this could also prove to be a good way to test him." Strange stated, announcing it to no one as a young man entered.

"A message from Tony Stark master, it is over the matter of the young boy being here."

"Very well." And in a blue light he was gone.

* * *

**Avenger Lab**

Tony, Pym and Richards sat in silence as the blue light brought Doctor Strange to them, nodding to the three and getting one back, Strange looked around but was unable to find a man that he thought surely would be in attendance asked for his whereabouts.

"May I asked Tony as Charles yet to arrive, this is about the boy no?"

Shocked from Strange knowing what he called them for, Stark shuffled in his chair.

"I did not call for him and yes this is about the boy, or more important, sending him back. How did you know?" He replied.

"Oh magic has its way Stark, but let me warn you that sending the boy back is difficult and a risk to us all for the child's blood is holding back Dormammu from coming back to this world." All three other men looked shock wondering how the boy could stop something as powerful as that.

"But with the power he holds he is a risk to people's safety." Tony stated in his tight words.

"Tony what is he power? What could be such a risk even you would be this tense?" Reed Richards asked, his mind ticking over what had Tony scared.

"Yes Tony what is with you? I mean if you're so worried he'd become the next Red Skull why don't the Avengers just teach him and turn him into the next member, I mean the Young Avengers are doing well, why not place him with them? Also why did you call me for this?" Asked Henry Pym still questioning why Tony would call for him over something like this.

Tony pulled out three files and sliding each to a member at the desk a clicked on a 3D display of Naruto in the centre before clicking again showing a Network of blue pathways running thought the power, a small power reading going off the charts next to the boy.

"Reed, this is why I brought you as well as Doctor Strange here. I've looked this over and I just don't understand this, I want to know if he an alien or if this is some mutant thing I don't kn-"

"Danny Rand." Strange interrupted Tony

"Danny?" Tony asked quizzical as he looked to the Sorcerer Supreme.

"Danny Rand; also known to the world as Iron Fist. He will know what you want to know but it is called Chakra I believe, it's based on spiritual and Physical energy quite powerful with many uses." answered Strange in a all knowing sage like manner.

"Very Well, Reed I want you to find this Mr. Rand and get as much information, this has made the kid all the more of a risk… Anyway, Henry the reason I called you is the he came through a door that vanished, anything you wanna say?" Tony asked smirking at Pym.

"Well that would explain the readings I got yesterday while in my lab. To think that a boy could access Pym space h-" "Could go anywhere he wished and with his powers to become anything and absorb the powers of anyone, well you can all see why I call him a risk in the files in front of you." Tony stated finishing Pym's thoughts. All three men read the file on the boy, marveling at his powers while at the same time fear just what he could become that is until Strange spoke out.

"Tony, Reed, Henry, we must keep the boy here! His blood acts as a lock keeping dark forces from this world as will his descendants!" But Tony was sold on it.

"But What if we are trading one evil for a greater evil?"

"Tony! It's a child! He can be molded into a good person, anyone of us could have turned to evil so don't judge him for sins he may never do." Reed spoke out catching everyone's attention seeing how he normal sided with Tony.

"Tony, I have a test for the boy that will show me his heart and we have coming to us."

The room was silenced b Strange as they all look from The Sorcerer Supreme to the Invincible Iron Man.

"Fine then, Henry go with Reed and find this Danny Rand. I still wish to know what this Chakra is." Tony stated, sill not sold on the idea but he trusted Strange.

With a nod from everyone each left leaving Tony to sit in his chair as he looked at his old Helmet on the wall.

* * *

**X-Mansion**

It was breakfast time with the X-men as Naruto sat between Kitty and Kurt with a plate towering higher than Kurt's.

"Are you like, really going to eat all that?" Kitty asked as she looked on in awe and disgust.

"Mhat, meah mhy?" was all that Kitty got from both Kurt and Naruto; she simple looked away from the two as two members of the New Mutants, Bobby and Jubilee, walked in.

"Hey guys! Like quick save me from these to pigs!" Kitty yelled out in mock distress by sweat dropped when Bobby came to the table with a large pile himself, although smaller then the other two.

"Hey Naruto, like since your here and all what are you going to be called? I mean Logan is called Wolverine and Kitty is Shadow cat, so ah what is your code name going to be?" stammered a somewhat blushing Jubilee unable to look into his eyes ever since Kitty had shown up in the dinning room on his back while he was transformed as a tiger.

"How about 'Copy Cat' that way you and Kitty can have matching names, hehaha." Bobby joked as Naruto and Kitty's cheeks a deep red, blushed.

"S-Shut up Bobby!" a red Kitty growled loudly as Rogue silently into the room, he face dropping into a moot frown as she spotted Naruto laughing with everyone, touching with everyone without a worry or care in the world. She decided to leave before anyone noticed but was brought back by the cries of the blonde boy.

"Good morning Rogue-Chan! Come sit with us?"

"A've got better thing tah do." Rogue snapped back, making the other kids look to her confused why she was acting this way.

"Why don't ya just go back to ya fun. Aft'a all, you still get ta touch everyone, like you'd eva know my pain." Rogue muttered under her breath, storming out the door but Naruto heard it. He felt bad, like trash. 'Here I am having fun without realizing I'm hurting someone, I'm trash. But, but she's never felt my pain before." He thought, it was wired it felt like he had two voices in his head one his own the other was one that felt detached but so guilty of everything.

"Hey, let's like forget about all that, Rogues just not like a morning person. Remember Naruto you me and Kurt are like going to the mall latter to shop for you; so hurry up and like get dressed." Kitty spoke breaking a silence in the room. Naruto snapped from his thoughts smiled as cheered a little with his fake smile.

"Ok Kitty-Chan I'll be back in a minute." Naruto reply as he walked out the door and down the hall, once out of sight his smile dropped and the guilt in his head was screaming at him now making him feel worse and worse about how he's acted, Naruto deep in his thought never noticed as Jean Grey stepped out of her room and began to hold her head. Raw power was running thought her as flashes of people staring and whispering to others words like freak, demon and monster seeped into the air, and like that it was gone, straitening up she looked to see Naruto frown and all as he walked closer she caught a glimpse of his eyes, in them was the people she saw the sadness she felt and it hit her; it was him.

"Oh god." It was all she could whisper as he closed his door behind him.

* * *

Now next chapter should be down by Saturday.

Review it and I'll try harder.

And USA Grats on getting into the top 16 of the world cup.

I also might post a fist chapter of my time story for some feedback if I should try it.

Until next time.


	3. Call me Mimic

Howdy all, I'm back and so is another chapter. A few things will explain in this chapter, such as age and more.

Oh German translations will be at the end, tell me if I messed up on them please.

**Scione:** Tony is a dick in this coz I'm trying to make him kind of like his Civil War persona, all about protecting and blind to the smaller detail.

* * *

**Mall**

"Wow, it's so big." Naruto let out as he looked around in awe of the shopping centre. People crowded the scene as Kitty, Kurt and Naruto himself, sat at a table having lunch; large bags sitting around Kitty while a small amount sat at Naruto's feet. Kurt, whose mouth was filled with his fifth burger, only nods in agreement; swallowing his last bite Kurt slaps his hands on the table with a joyous smile.

"Vov indeed, but it looks like Kitty has been shopping for herself, vhat do you reckon Naruto?" Kurt spoke while laughing as Naruto, looking from his pile to hers only smirked and shook his head in reply.

"Like, whatever Kurt. It's just that I, like, saw some dresses that would, like, totally look good on me, besides Naruto already said he has enough outfits." Kitty tried to reason to the German boy but he and Naruto just simply laughed at the flustered girl. The group after a small breath of silence while the noise of other on their daily shopping filled their ears was broken up by Kitty placing her hand on her chin as she leaned towards Naruto; looking at him as his head darted around at everything.

"Like, you're acting like you've never seen anything like this Naruto; like what's up with that?" Kitty asked the blond as he shuffled in his seat awkwardly as the eyes of the table.

"Well I haven't. I lived in this, a, ah small village called Konoha. Yeah and well I went to this academy and we learnt how to be ninjas." Naruto said tensely as the feeling and recollections flickered behind his eyes of Konoha.

"No vay! You're a ninja, that's so cool! Were you like fighting evil ninja and rescuing princesses?" Kurt blurted out in a hushed voice filled with excitement drawn in by the idea of knowing a ninja.

"Ah, well no. I was… I never passed. I failed three times and was cast out and well I wasn't liked; I was called well different." Naruto admitted his face now waiting for his friends to reject the failure he thought he was.

"I knov hov you feel mein Freund." Kurt said knowing quite well what it was like to have everyone see you as different; a freak. Naruto feeling motivated to continue, knowing that his new friends wouldn't abandon him or at least hoped they wouldn't.

"I was forced to live as a citizen due to failing and well from being different, no one would let the _demon_ live in any of their homes so I ended up homeless." Naruto said noticing Kurt flinch at the word demon. "It was then I was found by a man named Danzo, I saw him like my savior, hah; looking back at the last few years he was more like the devil. He took me in about a month after I failed and trained me to be one of his private ninja, I thought that was my only chance of being a ninja, I was only eleven what did I know?" he continued.

Kitty, thinking up a brain storm of questions while praying Kurt didn't ask about Naruto's parents, decided to ask one before Kurt asked the wrong one.

"So like Naruto, if this Dan-zoo took you in when you were eleven, how old are you like now?" Kitty asked as Naruto smirked noticing he had never mentioned it once since he arrived.

"It's Danzo and I'm sixteen, sorry for not saying before, I never really paid attention to my birthday; Danzo always said _'you are a tool, tools do not have birthdays'_, yeah he was a real _tool._" Naruto laughed as Kitty giggled but Kurt just looked hard at Naruto; something just wasn't adding up to him. Kurt didn't need to be a telepath to know that Naruto was hiding behind jokes and leaving small bits of information out of his tale, he knew; because he did it too.

"So, like, When is your birthday Naruto? If it's close we can shop for a gift today, huh Naruto? Hello like earth to Naruto?" Kitty said while waving her hand in front of Naruto's sullen face before he snapped out with a large grin and sparkling eyes that forced Kitty to blush as she looked into them.

"Sorry about that it's just I don't like celebrating my birthday anyway, it's something I don't want to talk about; you guys understand." Naruto asked in more of a statement that he wouldn't go further as he gain a nod from Kitty who was guessing it had something to do with is parents; Kurt however.

"Fine, but remember Naruto, a burden shared is a burden halved." Kurt said with a soft smile.

The three broke off in a smile as Kurt took the bags and left for a quite spot before porting back to the mansion and returning to the duo who sat awkwardly while looking at everyone but each other; this of course brought the joker in Kurt out.

"I hope you lovers veren't getting all kissy kissy vhile I vas gone." He whistled in a sing song voice as the two teens jumped and turned deep red as Kitty snatched Kurt by the neck dragging him to her face.

"What did you say you elf." She growled as Kurt looked for help from Naruto who seemed interested in the tile work on the ceiling.

"Verräter." It was all Kurt could say as a large shadow overcame all three teens and the table they sat at. The large teen stood over Kurt and Kitty as a small group of teens stood by the large teen.

"Well two X-geeks and a new X-geek, like yo little far from home to be on ya own now, yeah." Said a squatting teen with sickly green tinged skin and an odor that could be seen, he seemed to be somewhat a coward in Naruto's view as he appeared to be a little bit too jumpy and was ready to duck behind the large boy if something happened.

"Ugh the Brotherhood, go away Toad you like smell really bad, worse than like usual; can't you, like, hose him down Lance?" Asked Kitty as she held her nose in disgust as one boy who Naruto guessed was Lance chuckled as the squatting boy looked upset by the comment.

"Yo, I showered last month." Toad said from behind Blob who was eating a burger taken from a passing person.

"Yeah and I think it's time for another Toad. Anyway Kitty, tell me, whose the new guy?" Lance pointed to Naruto who just looked at the boy, sizing him up while wondering if they were mutants too.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, who are yo-" Naruto said before a gust of wind whipped by him and the silver hair boy of the group leant on his shoulder.

"Names Quicksilver - you won't forget it – I'm kind of fast – really fast – so why are you hanging with these geeks - when you can – hang – with – me." Quicksilver arrogantly alleged as he dashed from on side of Naruto to the other, annoying the blonde into retaliation.

"Why would I hang with you? Well seeing how fast you are here, you're probably too fast in all _other_ ways that matter." Naruto said with a smirk as Quicksilver reddened, he was taken back a bit as Naruto stood.

"Wa-wait I don't swing that way!" Quicksilver stated as a red faced Kitty and a shocked Kurt looked on with the brotherhood laughing at Quicksilver dilemma.

"Oh but Quicksilver, it doesn't have to swing that way." Said Naruto in a sultry voice as he morphed into a beautiful well endowed woman with flowing blond hair, she walked closer to Quicksilver as she looped her arms around his neck pressing her chest up against him. Quicksilver shivering from trying to keep his hormones in check never saw the viscous smirk grace her lips as fem-Naruto delivered a man shattering knee to the groin. Tossing her hair back as Quicksilver groaned on the floor Naruto morphed back.

"Weren't fast enough to avoid that now were you speedy? hahaha, WAOH!" Naruto laughed out before yelling the last part as the large teen of the group ran at Naruto screaming.

"STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" He screamed as he charged Naruto as Kitty and Kurt look on in a mix of horror and awe as Naruto grabbed Blobs arm and pulling Blob towards him tipping him of balance as he hit the ground shaking the people around; people in a panic of the shaking belief of it being an earthquake; scattered.

"Get out it's an earthquake!" A man yelled, shoving a woman over to get to the door. Lance sneering at his choice of words stepped forward.

"You want an earthquake? Well you got one, ahhh!" Lance yelled as he activated his power shaking the build that stood bring it down around him.

"Lance! You're going to like bring this place down on us!" Kitty screamed as she dodged a spit of slime from Toad.

"I take it he's not that smart – huff – hey Kitty." Naruto stated more than questioned as he parried another punch from Blob pulling back looking around for Kurt.

"Right now he isn't. He's normally a good -glaah" Kitty could finish taking a kick to the side from Toad; she rolled across the floor before hitting a ball of blue fur and tiles. Her scream stopped every mutant in the room.

"KURT!"

Naruto, kicking Blob in the side of the knee skirted his way to Kitty as she struggled to lift the debris from Kurt in a panic. Lance stopping his power looked on in fear as he watched Kitty try in vain to help the unmoving Kurt as a blond blur rushes past him, Naruto, with his hands on the rubble, channeling his chakra to his hands and with the added strength managed to push the rubble off Kurt as Kitty check his pulse.

"He's alive but this place is coming down, what are we going to do?" Kitty sputtered out in a mix of terror and tears fluttering down her eyes; Naruto looking to see if the Brotherhood were planning to attack them as Toad gave him their plan.

"Yo, let's split before we go splat." He hollered as he hopped to the exit with Quicksilver zipping past a little slower then usual and Blob in the rear, his running causing the exit to be blocked by more falling rubble, Lance still standing silent, looking at Kurt and everything he caused.

"Well, that just wasn't nice. I have an idea Kitty just stand back." Naruto said as he touched Kurt's cheek, his eyes giving off a yellow glow before settling back to his soul deep blue, holding onto Kurt, Naruto grabbed Kitty's hand with his other arm before shutting his eyes as dust litter the air now.

***Bamf***

Naruto opened his eyes to see trees and sky, he looked down at Kurt seeing him move slightly and Kitty staring at Naruto in awe before it hit her; Lance.

"Lance! Naruto he's still in there, what are we like going to do?" Kitty asked as she held his sleeve with both hands as he gently eased her off.

"Don't vorry Kitty, I'll save him." Naruto said pausing at his slight German accent before closing his eyes and porting back to Lance.

***Bamf***

Dust and debris filtered his vision as he looks around spotting Lance, now dropped to his knees still in the same spot from before, his look, void of life as he muttered to himself about killing the elf.

"Lance! Ve got to get out here snap out of it." Naruto yelled against the sounds of falling bricks and plaster.

"Kurt!" Lance said as he snapped his neck around to only see the blonde that took the Brotherhood out, Lance scurried away in fear.

"I'm sorry, I-I-uh I didn't think this would happen." He begged to the blonde who rolled his eyes as he walked up to the boy grabbing the scruff of his jacket collar.

"Trust me, it shows." Naruto muttered as he shut his eyes porting from the mall as it started to cave more.

***Bamf***

Fresh air filter his nose as Lance opened his eyes to his Kurt resting by a tree with Kitty looking around to spot them but what Lance noticed was that Kurt was awake and alive letting go a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Kitty, Kurt! We're over here guys!" Naruto shouted as Kitty turned and ran at the pair and into Naruto's arms as a shocked and somewhat jealous Lance watched from the sidelines before backing away to find the rest of the Brotherhood and giving them a piece of his mind about ditching him.

"Naruto you're ok, what about – Lance! You coward! Ugh and just when I was about to tell him how irresponsible he is, he runs off." Kitty fumed, as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder smirking.

"Let him run, trust me he's learnt his lesson." Naruto whispered in her ear, as a chill ran up her spin and her cheeks reddened. The pair walked over to Kurt now fully awake though confused how they got out before Naruto waved his hand clicking on to Kurt that he'd sapped him and ported the group out, tired of the outing and little adventure he sighed.

"Can ve go home now? Vhen the professor finds out ve'll be in a lot of trouble, I don't even vanna know when Logan catches vind of it" He questioned, a hint of fear in his voice at the end earning a nod from Kitty and questioning look from Naruto about Logan but shrugged as Kurt held them both and ported back to the Mansion.

***Bamf***

**

* * *

**

**Mansion: Study**

"So that's what happened?" Charles asked as his hand laced together covering the smirk on his lips from Naruto tricking Pietro in such a way.

"Yes sir. Uh-I sir if I may say this was my entire fault that this happened and if you are going to punish anyone it is I." Naruto said his head down unable to look at the Professor in the eyes.

"Now Naruto from what you said this wasn't your fault at all, in fact going back to help Lance shows me that you have great promise, but in future try to avoid using your power while others are around to witness them. Now then from today's escapade I feel I should tell you about a team I run here -" Charles said warmly to the boy reading his thoughts and finding out he already knew from Jubilee.

"The X-men right, Jubilee already asked if she could design an outfit for it and Bobby, Kurt and Kitty have been pitching me names." Naruto informed.

"And what have you all come up with if I may ask?" Charles said finding his students independents pleasing to note.

"Well Bobby said I should get an outfit with colours matching Kitty and call myself Copy Cat." Naruto spoke out catching Kitty of guard as she turned red at the thoughts of him in a matching outfit that was slowly fading as memories of the incident of his morphing the night before, these same thoughts had been picked up by the Professor who only looked at the red girl to the grinning boy and deciding to get Logan to keep an eye out on the pair.

"Hmm that would be a quite a sight wouldn't you agree Kitty?" Charles spoke out to the girl earning an "eep!" in response. "Do you have any other ideas Naruto?" he continued.

"Well, one and I think I'm going to stick with it for now; I mean who hasn't changed their code name before?" Naruto said chest out looking more in charge than he did a moment ago, something that Charles took note of.

"What is that, hmmm?" Charles asked looking at the fire in Naruto's eyes.

"Mimic."

* * *

**Mansion: Logan's Room**

"It was hell, Mr. Logan, I couldn't even breath! It was, oh god it was so bad." Jean splattered out towards Logan, who held the teary girl awkwardly.

"Come on Reds it can't be that bad." Logan growled out in his gruff voice when, looking down to the girl brushing the loose hair from his face.

"But it was, Naruto, he was treated like an animal, they beat him, tired to turn him into a weapon, they made him ki-kill people. One memory I got, all I can see – all Naruto can see is this green water as people in coats did tests on him, and this man. Every time I see this man all I can feel is sadness and a cold feeling I-I try to think of what the feeling is but then its gone and I can't remember it, I can't remember how it felt but I know I felt it." Jean continued to cry as Logan just looked out lost in thought of his own life and its similarities, but one thing struck him as odd _'If what Jean saw was real, how is the runt even sane?'_ taking note that he'd have to share this with Chuck and get his thought on it he pulled away from Jean.

"Ok Reds don't worry about this I'll speak to the professor about this" Logan said softly

"Ok Mr. Logan, thanks for letting me *sniff* tell you" Jean said whipping her eyes as she slowly left the room.

Once Jean had left the room Logan twisting his head to the far door in the room he called out.

"Rogue, I think you owe the runt an apology about this morning."

Silence filled the room.

"And don't eavesdrop; it's rude." Logan added.

A patter of foot steps told him her response.

* * *

**Mansion: Study**

A bright blue light flashed under the door of one Charles Xavier unnoticed by anyone; inside how ever.

"Charles" Doctor Strange spoke his cape fluttering down as the blue like faded into the cascade of shadows in the study room of Xavier; in his hands a small wooden box.

"Stephan, it's good to see you but what brings you here?" Charles questioned eyeing the box in Doctors hands, his hands lacing together in thought as a file landed on his desk in a flash of blue.

"It involves the young charge left in your hands by Tony. As you can see, Tony believes the boy to be a threat but what he doesn't realize is that Naruto has a destiny here to fulfill and that just by being here makes our world safer from the spiritual darkness, the void, which attacks us." Strange informed Charles on as he read the report by Tony filling a little disappointed in Stark in his fears but understanding on his wish to protect everyone.

"Hmm, I understand Tony's wish to protect everyone but doesn't he see that Naruto is a young mind and can be shaped for the good of all?" Charles said looking dead into the sorcerers eyes.

"Sadly his mind is set but he has allowed me to test Naruto to deem if he is of a good heart." Strange answered, he held the box up pulling it open to show a ring.

"Ring van die waarheid or the Ring of truth. This ring will show if Naruto is corruptible by power, so if you will; please call Naruto so I may administer the test." Closing the box and sitting in a small chair to the side of the room.

'Naruto please come to my study, you have a visitor.' Charles thought to Naruto.

'Wha-? Oh Professor you scared me. Ok, I'll be right there.' Naruto replied in thought somewhat creped out by the idea of yet another voice in his head.

* * *

**A Few minutes latter**

Naruto, stepping to the door and hearing Charles' voice in his head to entered with a shiver to see a man in a flowing red cape with a high collar and a gold pendant.

"Cool cape." Was all Naruto could say looking at the man in the outfit earning a chuckle from both Charles and Stephan.

"Thank you Naruto but we must get to business, my name is Doctor Strange and I am the Sorcerer Supreme, the reason I have called you is to ask if you know has happened due to your arrival in this dimension?" Strange asked Naruto, who, only answered with a reply of a negative nod.

"Well Naruto when you came over, it created a barrier between the worlds that stops any evil spirits from entering. And because of this I feel I should give you this gift." Strange said leaving out the fine detail just incase Tony's thoughts proved true, placing the small box into Naruto's hand, taking note of the look of pride in Naruto's eyes at the thought of his good deed, he explained. "Inside that box is a ring of great power, control. With this ring you could control your powers to a level that would take years of training to achieve."

Naruto looking at the ring in awe of how such a little thing was so powerful, he was brought back by a warning from Strange.

"However, Naruto remember once someone wears that ring it will never work for another unless given to by the previous owner. Now, run along and remember, with great power…" Naruto who turned to walk out of the door inadvertently spoke.

"…Comes great responsibility." He looked oddly to himself at those words before leaving. Strange, looking at Xavier both knowing what whatever path the child walked it was going to be hard.

* * *

**Dinning hall**

Dinner was an odd spectacle with people chatting and laughing a few fell silent to the group, Rogue looking at Naruto guilt over the way she yell at him for things he couldn't control, Jean looking at Naruto in sadness and walking on a nerve to ask him about it and give him an support that he surly needed, Kitty also looking at Naruto with red cheeks, looking back at his heroics in saving Kurt's, hers and even Lances life, and Scott, looking from Jean to Naruto with mixed feelings, why was she looking at him like that, _'if he'd done anything to Jean'_, he left the threat hang in his head. Everyone else chatted away while Naruto his mind still on the ring, how he gets more control while Rogue suffers with none, about his affect here and what they'll think of him when they find out he's nothing more than a weapon a killer.

"Hey runt, I heard you met the brotherhood today with Kitty and Kurt" Logan's gruff voice silenced the crowd as they all turned to the blonde who just smiled as Kurt and Kitty paled.

"What! Are you ok? Kitty, why didn't you call us?" Scott yelled out looking at Kitty in a displeased note but before he could continue Logan stepped back in

"Relax bub, the runt here happened to save the day not to mention Lance and he took out the brotherhood." Logan said with a smile at the frown on Naruto's lips at being called 'runt'.

"Vait a minute, hov did you knov?" Kurt asked looking to the Professor back to Logan in wonder surly the Professor had yet to tell him.

"Well elf, I just happened to be in the mall today and I just happened to see you get taken down in a few seconds, I think we may have to have a few catch up Danger sessions." Logan answered with a feral grin, Kurt's head hit the table as Spyke and Naruto laughed.

"Keep laughing runt, you'll be joining him." Logan said smirking at Naruto's confused face.

"Same with you toothpick." He continued

"What did I do?" Spyke whined.

While Kitty was helping Storm with the cleaning up, Rogue sat in her room looking out the window still feeling bad for what she had said that morning when she was shaken by a knock at their door, she sat up walking to answering the door only to find squirming Naruto, feeling that this was the perfect time to apologize.

"Look, I'm sorry." They both said looking at each other in shock wondering why the other was saying that.

"What?" They both said again, flustered at this Naruto raised his hand motioning for him to speak first.

"No Rogue, it's my fault, I should have known that you'd be suffering having no control while I come along with the same power with all the control in the world all happy as can be rubbing it in your face and touching people without a care." He said unable to look in her eyes, unable to see a single tear escape her eye as she wiped it away.

"No Naruto, I- I`hm sorry, I'ah nevah thought ta think that maybe you'd felt pain before, but-" she explained but dying out towards the end as he held out a small box.

"I want you to have this, this guy Doctor Strange gave me this, and well he called it the ring van dee Warhol or something, said it gave the wearer total control of there power and well seeing how I can still touch I don't really need it as much. So, I want you to have it." Naruto said placing the box in her hands, Rogue sat down on her bed silently looking at the box at how she could control her powers and all thanks to a boy that only a few hours ago she was yelling at and hating.

"I can't Naruto, ah mean, Doctor Strange gave this to you for a reason. I mean-" Rouge stuttered.

"And I want you to have it, it'll do you better and I if I can help a friend then its final." He said turning to walk out the door in a quick motion.

"Wait Naruto, I want ta talk to you about Jea-" *Thud* Rogue called to Naruto rushing forward to grab his jacket only to trip on the edging of her blanket crashing into him. The two teens laid sprawled on the floor one atop the other, Rogue being on top flashes to her senses feeling Naruto's skin upon hers; she fears the worst.

"Oh God, Naruto, I'am so sorry ah- your ok, ah touched you and you're alright." She said sitting on her knees as Naruto sat up grinning before being knocked to the ground as Rogue tackled him, her lips crashing against his. To Naruto it felt like forever as the world slowed down as quickly as it sped up as she pulled away, and then it hit him. She had kissed him, a weapon, a demon, a killer.

***Bamf***

He retreated back to his room. Sitting up she looked to the box now on the floor as she collects it looking a the ring inside, never noticing Kitty's head poking out of the door, tears running down her face.

* * *

**Naruto's Room**

***Bamf***

Naruto ported in his room landing in a mess on his floor, he sat there in silence before wearily standing up only to find Jean sitting at the end of his bed looking at him in surprise.

"Is that how you got out of the Mall?" She asked hoping she could ease into what was troubling her.

"Yeah, but for some reason I can speak German now." Naruto said with a shaky grin on the inside he was wishing she would leave.

"You might be absorbing more than powers Naruto, you should tell the Professor it could be dangerous." Jean said with a care in her eyes as she sat up walking over to him.

"Naruto, what I came here to tell- It's that- earlier today you were rather mad at something and well you were projecting you thoughts, mostly past memories." Jean dropped the bombshell as Naruto turned a deathly white before he his froze over he turned at her causing her to take a step back in fear knocking the dead.

"Get out." He spoke calmly but it was anything but, death fell from his lips as the words hit the air, Jean walking to the door quickly, her body moving without her consent; she tried to argue.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to, I just want to help." She finally said he hand on the door as breathing became a labored task.

"Get out." It was all he could muster this time more shaken than before, in what Jean was thought in anger was really in fear. She knew she knew he was a monster and soon he would be told to leave.

"Look Naruto, Logan, Logan has been though a similar life, you're not alone. We're family now all of us." That had done it, he was visibly shaking, Family, what he wanted for so long and she was taunting him with it; his neck snapped as she swung his body around to face her.

"Ich sagte, raus!" He screamed as she ran out the door slamming it behind her, breathing heavy at the contrast of silence he was frozen for the moment before standing up right, walking to a door at the far side of the room he ended a bathroom; stripping and switching on the hot Naruto just stood there in thought as the water cascaded down his back and chest.

'How can you do this to them?' Spiderman's voices played in his head.

"Shut up." He replied.

'Hov can you play with Kitty and Rogue's feelings?' Kurt's voice now played

"I said Shut up." He replied again with a growl.

'Weren't you just a little too hard on Jean?'

* * *

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Strange sat majestically in a meditative stance, his brow rising before his eyes snapped open; a small smile grace his lips.

"Wong, please inform that Naruto has past the test but will require guidance in the coming days." Strange called out to his manservant as he mealy bowed in reply while Strange continued to himself.

"Yes, this boy will be great."

* * *

Next Chapter: **TRAINING AND SCHOOL?**

mein Freund – My friend

Verräter – Traitor

Ich sagte, raus! – I said get out!

**A/N:** That Mall bit was a bitch to write and just so you know, Naruto's powers are more than what they seem, from touching Spiderman he has gotten a sense of self guilt over the problems around him.

* * *

**List of Powers and his weakness:**

Transformation (Can mimic voice, fingerprint and retinal. Can mimic people or create his own look but it's easier for him to take the look of other people while animals are the hardest to do)

Power absorption (memories and permanent obtain, only he must remember how to access power)

Enhanced reflexes and agility (Spiderman and Ninja training)

Porting (Just not as far and it takes a lot out of him)

Self guilt (Spiderman)

Devotion and faith in friends but a fear of his secretes getting out (Nightcrawler)

* * *

After this chapter I'm gonna slow it down a focus on RogueNaruto/Kitty/Kurt at school with Rogue/Naruto/Kitty on a mix of confusion and Jean trying to be a big sis and people taking it the wrong way (ie Scott) He'll also train more with Logan taking his power (Healing) which will be the last power for a while.

If you have any Mutants from the X-men series you want to see in here message me or review it.


	4. School and training

Chapter four: **TRAINING AND… SCHOOL?**

Own neither Naruto nor X-men.

**deadw8:** Psylocke will be in it, but not fully until till later: D Yeah Naruto will get Logan's bone claws, it'll just really hurt him on the first few tries.

**NOTE:** Sorry about the lack of an update, was hospitalised with some thing I can't pronounce let alone spell :S But good news I'll live, bad news I haven't been able to update in a while.. which really isn't as bad as say.. death? Anyway getting back into this and I've notice I really don't have much of a plot so unlike all those who give up or rewrite I'm just going to continue this story and work it into the plot I have, shocker I know.

Let's get it on!

* * *

"So Uzumaki is it? Is that Japanese?" Asked a woman behind a large oak desk, behind her, a tall window caused the light to glare in Naruto's face as he tried to remember what Professor X told him but was distracted by a faint buzzing feeling in his head.

-Flashback-

"Now Naruto, before you go to school with the others do you remember your back-story?" Asked Charles as the Naruto grinned and smiled at him.

"Yep, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm Japanese and I'm from a small village called Konoha which is in Japan." Naruto replied bored.

"Runts gonna blow it." Logan grunted out to the boy as he past him leaving Naruto whose reply was poking his tongue out at Logan which only made him smirk, leaving with an apple skewered in a claw.

-Flashback End-

"Uh, yes ma'am." Naruto stated moving his hand up to block the sun in his eyes, the woman ignoring his actions merely walked to the window.

"It's principal Darkholme. Now, you're from the Xavier's institute correct." The principal questioned but it sounded more like a statement to Naruto.

"Very well, here is your class schedule, locker number and here is a note for your teacher, please hand them it when get there, now move along and stay out of trouble." She said turning and glaring him out the door, Naruto just nodded the buzzing in his head picking up before dying out as he left the room, 'what the hell was with the buzzing? I've never had that happen before, I better ask the professor.' He thought walking down the hall looking for his class.

As Naruto closed the door principal Darkholme slowly walked to the door hips swaying along until she reached it, locking in shut as her skin wavered turning her into a blue skinned, red hair, and yellow eyed beauty.

"What information do you have on this boy Mystique?" A deep voice projected in the room as shadows in the corner of the room morphed into a large man in red and purple amour.

"I have nothing on the boy Lord Magneto; I will use the brotherhood to find out." Said Mystique as she turned to the man dressed in red and purple known now as Magneto.

"Should he be useful, do everything necessary to make him join our cause." Magneto voice commanded vanishing without a reply from Mystique.

"Room 12c, Room 12c…12c…12c… Ugh, I'm never going to find it." Naruto sighed in anguish looking at all the lockers and doors.

"Naruto, like vhy are you so stressed? Having trouble trying to find your class or vas Principal Darkholme too frightening for you?" Kurt laughed as he walked over to the boy, snatching the paper from his hands.

"Yeah I can't find the damn class. Oh, I did get a creepy feeling in there and this buzzing feeling like I was in danger, is that apart of your, you know?" Naruto questioned looking around for anyone that could hear them.

"No, I think you should speak with the professor about that. Also you have Drama vith Kitty." Kurt replied smirking.

"And which door is that?" Naruto asked irritated by Kurt's smug smirk.

"It's the one behind you, Dummkopf." Kurt laughed out loud throwing the paper and running off, out of harms way as Naruto snatched the paper growling about annoying smartass blue elves before walking to the door and knocking on door before here a soft echo of the words 'enter' from the other side or was it in his head?.

Naruto walking into the room with all the eyes of the students on him whispering about 'a new guy' or that 'he's cute' causing Naruto to somewhat blush before he spotted Kitty who just pretended to be busy reading a book. It was then Naruto got a full good look at the teacher, a young woman in her early-mid twenties with long lush blond hair and cold piercing blue eyes with an outstanding figure that was supported by a rather tight white leather outfit. 'She's a goddess!' Naruto screamed in his mind before noticing her faint smirk, almost like she heard him.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked her hands on her hips as Naruto chuckles sheepishly before handing her the note.

"Here Principal Darkholme gave this note for you, Miss…?" Naruto asked.

"Emma Frost, Miss Frost. And you are?" She asked casually as if ignoring the rest of the class all the while looking dead into his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied smiling but on the inside he head was in turmoil as the buzzing and a feeling of someone poking around his mind, focusing he felt the prodding to fade quickly noticing Miss Frost's change in stance as she leaned forwards showing off her cleavage to the stunned boy.

"Mmmmm, that's exotic sounding name Mr. Uzumaki, Japanese?" She asked as the drilling in his head came back before dying off completely, buzzing and all.

"Hai" Naruto asked fidgeting on the spot from the eyes of the class still drawn to him.

"Very well, there is a seat next to Miss Pryde, I'm sure you two will get along." Emma Frost smiling devilishly as he walked to the Desk, sitting down he smiled to Kitty who replied with nothing more than a half-hearted grin before turning back to her work. Pulling his books out of his bag, seeing how he couldn't find his locker either, looked up to the front of the class trying to ignore the blushing girls looking at him as Miss Frost began her class.

"Very well class, girls, I know it's hard, but ogling Naruto here can wait till lunch." She started with. This caused Naruto and the girls looking at him to turn deep red as Kitty mumbled a small "Man whore." Which unknowingly to her, Naruto heard.

"For the next few weeks, we will be looking into a finer point of Drama class; acting. There is more to acting then reading lines, for becoming another person and acting are two different things children, do well to remember that." Frost lectured to the class, all the while looking again dead into Naruto's eyes, reminding him of Danzo and training, watching him as he killed other ROOT member hopefuls, punishing him when he would first try to spare his opponents by torturing them in front of him all the while telling him it was because of his emotions; he caused it.

As Naruto remember his past, Emma Frost was seeing it all the while talking to the students about points on how to act and yet here he was; a perfect definition of acting.

She dug deeper past his tortured mind, past his thoughts of the Brotherhood, past his building warmth for Katharine Pryde and Anna Marie, 'how cute' she thought to herself as she dug deeper though his head, past his escape from his past and to his mutant power almost gasping at the power he held and what he unwittingly knew from it. Pulling her self from his mind she continued her speech on about acting before splitting up groups into three for a performance, she smirked seeing the all that was left were Kitty and Naruto; an odd pair. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Hmm, seeing how we have two people left out, Katharine, Naruto, I will be joining you three." She announced to a sea of complaints about a free pass.

"To be fair, I'll be only giving them advice and I will be marking them twice as hard" She lied, she planned on getting information on the institute and this was the best way.

"Katharine, Naruto, please stay back after class" she continued getting their attention as the bell rang amongst the stopping of students out the class to lunch.

"Seeing how we will be a… team and that you two live at the Xavier institute, why don't I meet you their later tonight to discuses the scene we will be doing for the performance? I have just the scene in mind." She announced to the pair.

"Miss Frost, um, we are meant to, like, schedule visitors' pri-" Kitty tried to announce but was interrupted by Frost.

"Don't worry Katharine; I'll call Professor Xavier before hand, now run along to lunch." Emma said pushing them out the door, closing it.

"You have your foot in the door now Emma and soon you will have a new academy up and running." She said to herself smiling at the refection in the window of the door.

* * *

**Hallway**

Naruto looked around the hall warily, overwhelmed by all the people, the laughter, the smiles, it confused him still how no one had told them off or punished them for showing them. Looking to the sheet hoping he would be able to find this dreaded locker, he turned to ask Kitty but all he found was air; she had ditched him.

"Fuck me." Naruto moaned out, a sigh gasping out along for the ride until he felt like hundreds of eyes were on him turning back to the hall we was greet by the blushing crowd of girls from his drama class, smirking he flicked his hair back as he stroked his hand through it he a glint in his eye and a grin he eyed them in a collective.

"Can one of you _beauties_ help me find my locker, I'd be in your debt and I'd do _anything_ for some _help_." He spoke out, lust filling his voice as the girls reddened harder and coed at how hot he was.

"I'll help you Naruto." A voice from behind him called forcing him to look over his shoulder a grin.

"Thanks, Jean; I guess I do owe you then. How about I pay you back _tonight? ..._" Naruto said, his fanged grin caused her to blush as well and the other call to whisper questions of a relationship and more about her current boyfriend Duncan.

"…I'll do your share of the cleaning after dinner." He continued with the lust gone, replaced by a large smile and a boyish charm, this causing all the girls to sweat drop then smile and awe at his kindness.

"It's a deal then." Jean said taking the sheet and look at the number knowing exactly where it was.

"I know this locker, its next to me; follow me I'll show you." Jean said as they both left the crowd of heart eyed girls. As they turned out of site of the girls, Jean decided it was time to talk to Naruto about last night and try and apologize.

'_Naruto it's me Jean; I'm talking to you in your head so act normal and think what you want to say.'_ Jean thought to the blond mutant.

'_Ok… Besides this being slightly less creepy than the Professor doing it; what did you want?'_ Naruto thought politely even if he disliked her being in his head, afraid she'd learn more of his past and hate him for it.

'_I'm not going to read your mind Naruto and I'd never hate for anything they made you do. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I never meant to read your mind you were just projecting them and I couldn't block them in time.'_ Jean apologized supporting as she looked to him in the corner of her eye, her warm smile falling slightly at the sight of the frown on Naruto.

'_Thank, just warn me if I start to do that again, my whole past isn't something I want you to know, I sometimes wish I didn't know.'_ Naruto thought back as they reached a row of lockers, placing his bag in the locker he followed Jean to the cafeteria for lunch.

As the pair walked outside to a row of tables Naruto noticed Kurt, Scott, Spyke and Rogue already at the table, smiling both picked up the pace quickly taking a seat to a chorus of greetings from the group.

"Hey you two, what took you?" Scott asked curious as to why _they_ were showing up together.

"Ja- Jean was just showing me my locker since Kitty ditched me." Naruto said with a fake smile as he pulled and apple out of a paper bag.

"Naruto don't take it personal, Kitty probably just vanted to spent lunch vith Lance." Kurt reasoned but was shocked by Naruto's quick response.

"You let her socialize with the enemy? I take it she's the infiltration and assassination member of the team hen?" Naruto quickly covered his mouth his mind running as to why he said that to them, was it because h saw them as a team?

"What? No, Naruto X-men don't kill! How could you think that?" Scott replied soundly; disgust in his tone.

"Scott, Naruto is trained to be a ninja." Kurt defended the still stunned boy.

"Fine, sorry Naruto but remember as an X-man we never kill." Scott firmly laid out to Naruto, dropping the matter as he followed up. "Anyway, how's your first day been?"

"Awkward, I think I've upset Kitty, she wouldn't even look at me and when she did she called me a man whore, what the hell is that?" Naruto questioned but was responded by a giggling Kurt and Spyke and a blushing Jean and Rogue.

"It's an insult Naruto; it means you enjoy the company of many girls… In an _interment_ way." Scott quickly answered displeased at Kitty for saying that. The group continued eating in an amused silence broken often by Kurt and Spyke's idle chatter or Jean and Scott talking about an up coming party of Duncan's much to Scott's dismay. Naruto, noticing Rogue as she sat, silently playing with her hand at the edge of the table, he was going to question her but was beaten by Kurt.

"Rogue, vant seems to have your eyes?" Kurt said leaning over to get a better look.

"Hmm? Oh Just this ring that Naruto gave meh." She replied catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"Really? Why did you do that Naruto?" Jean asked in confusion with small hint of jealously, it was after all a beautiful ring, the gems that graced it looked mythical; she also thought that this may be why Kitty was being mean to Naruto.

"I got it from this guy, Doctor Strange, he said that with it I would have complete control of my powers but he also said I would have the same control if I trained in my powers for years and well I thought of Rogue and the years she'd miss trying to get control just to be able to touch and I just gave her the ring" Naruto just casually explained to the group, Rogue blushing to the knowledge that she was the first person the blonde thought of as the rest look happy for Rogue.

"Say Naruto, got anymore rings of necklaces with the same power?" Scott asked jokingly but with a hint of hope that Naruto asked.

"No but maybe Mr. Strange has another" Naruto said innocently.

"I hope he does." Scott mumbled as he continued eating.

"Hey losers!"

A loud call came from the side of the group as the Brotherhood walked over with Kitty while a slapping sound followed from Naruto as the figure of Quicksilver his hand on Naruto's shoulder, Pietro smirking at hitting the guy who humiliated him in the mall.

"Hey Blondie, we need to talk, now." Lance growled out angrily slamming his hand on the table. Naruto slowly morphing to his true skin grabbing Pietro's hand and absorbing his powers and pulling his around to the ground before placing his foot on his neck before morphing back to his safe skin as Logan called it.

"Fine, Lance was it? But if any of you ever touch me again I'll kill you." Naruto calmly his eyes glazed over as he looked intently into Lance's eyes, scaring the group and frightening Pietro who was under his foot.

"Whatever, just stay away from Kitty, she's mine." Lance barked, refusing to back down in fear while in front of Kitty who didn't look to want to be there.

"While I don't see any label that states she's yours, I'll keep away if that's what you want Kitty." He said emotionless, Kitty looking hurt buy his tone of voice, Naruto looked away to carry on eating before halting and continuing his reply. "But I hope that it doesn't come to that, I enjoy being with you and our Drama class work would suffer."

"I don't care x-geek just stay away or I'll make you." Lance growled out later as the ground started to gently shake in his anger.

"Lance I would like to point out that I've already saved your life once, I can just as easily take it away and also take your friend Pietro along with you just for fun." Naruto chirped cheerily, a shocking one eighty from his previous attitude; something that worried Jean.

"Yo this dude is nuts, Imma outta here." Todd said from the sidelines beside Blob, hopping away as Blob followed.

"Whatever! Just watch out, got me?" Lance said, dragging Kitty behind him.

The group watched them leave still shell shocked from Naruto's mood swing the group slowly start to move when Kurt spoke.

"Naruto Vhen did Pietro run avay?" He question as the group look at Naruto.

"Urk-Help!"

"He's still under my foot." Naruto said, followed with a foxy grin which had the group laughing when Naruto lifted his foot up as a blur speed away which made them miss a slap from Kitty to Lance in the distance as she stormed away from everyone.

* * *

The ride home had been an awkward and yet great ride, as Naruto was squashed into the back seat of Scott's car between Rogue and Kitty. While it was awkward on Kitty's side, Rogues ability to touch had left her a little grabby which caused every right turn by Scott due to his speeding, a bliss as he was met with his hands on her chest or other areas not to mention a chaste kiss on one tight corner. Seeing this Kitty had became a tad jealous and took a feel on all the left turns, the end came with a hard left from Scott just when Kitty turned to speak with Naruto about Lance and that she wanted to be friends with him only to receive a buzzing feeling that made her light headed as she received a deep long kiss from Naruto as his right hand was on her breast causing her to moan in his mouth before breaking in embarrassment at the coughing of Jean who sat in the passenger seat giving the three a mental note to stop fooling around.

As the three sat silent for the rest of the ride home, they watched as Scott pulled up to the mansion noticing a black Jaguar at the front of the Manor, they all walked in to see Miss Frost and Professor X sitting at a small lounge set drinking tea as Logan stood behind Charles in his wheelchair with them a small black case by his feet, picking it up as he spotted the teens Logan handed it to Naruto grunting a low "your outfit runt" before walking back with a feral smirk gracing his lips.

"Naruto, Kitty I take it you both know Miss Frost here?" Charles asked as the pair nodded.

"Well I'm sure what you both don't know is that she is like us, a mutant." He continued chuckling at the gaping mouth of Kitty before noticing a confused look in Naruto's eye.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Charles asked feeling Naruto's confusion.

"It's nothing Professor; it's just that today I felt this buzzing feeling in my skull when I meet Miss Frost." Naruto answered quietly.

"Interesting, how often do you feel this buzzing?" Charles asked but knew it was apart of the absorption from Spiderman.

"When something is about to happen or I'm in danger, it's like a warning alarm telling me to move." Naruto said to Professor X, trying to avoid looking at the smirking Emma Frost.

"I think I know what has happen dear Naruto, when you entered the class room I went into your mind to find out who you were, it must have been then that you felt it." Frost announced, oddly looking at Jean whose neck snapped to look at the blond woman at the announced act. The room was silent as Naruto stared at Emma, the degrees dropping and a feeling of dread hit the room causing everyone to flinch but Logan who grunted after what felt like forever to the teens causing Naruto to break sight with the paling Woman and look at Logan.

"Runt go get ready and meet the group in the basement we have training in a half hour." Logan's command broke the group as the scurried out the room Naruto still in place.

"Ok Mr. Logan." Naruto called merrily before his smile dropped as he looked back at Emma.

"And Miss Frost, if you ever enter my mind again, well I know that you know what I _can_ do." With that boy left, leave Logan, Charles and Emma in silent.

"Yes, Miss Frost, while here I'd ask you to refrain from digging into my students minds. But seeing how you wish to stay with us and help, let me show you around before we see to their training, I have some people here wanting to watch." Charles said wheeling out the room with the other in tow.

Sitting on the bed in his room as the silence combs the air, Naruto reached out with his hand to grasp the small black case, opening it Naruto look at what as supposed to be a cool black leather outfit as Jubilee had said but only found a tight black sleeveless spandex outfit with a red trim down the sides the ended in shorts. _'What the hell? What about the cool outfit? coz there is no way that I'm going out in __that__'_ Naruto thought to himself as he held the outfit up in a mix of disgusted and an odd feeling that Logan did this on purpose. With a shrug Naruto stripped off his clothing and put on the outfit, noticing hot tight it was on him, he turned to the mirror to look at himself but was interrupted upon seeing a small white card; picking it up he looked at the card reading its contents out loud.

"Runt, use your mimic powers to shape yourself a suit. Logan, humph, I'll show him who the runt is." He mumbled, crunching the card before turning to the mirror to shape a suit for him.

* * *

**35 Minutes later.**

The X-men stood just outside waiting for Naruto to appear as Kurt and Spyke stood sweating what Logan was going to put them thought for Naruto being late as Logan growled kicking off the wall of the hall marching up to Jean.

"Red, go get a hold of the runt and see what's taking him." He said as Jean nodded before closing her eyes.

'Naruto, Naruto it's me, Jean, what's taking you?'

'Huh, Jean? Right telepathic, umm I'm in that elevator thing but I ah… I don't know how to work it… help.' Naruto's thoughts replied causing Jean to giggle before sighing.

'Stay in the elevator I'll send it down.' She said but not before feeling his emotions; a running theme of embarrassment and not about the elevator. Walking over to the elevator and pressing the down button Logan looked to ask what she was doing but was stopped as the doors opened to show Naruto.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator to a string of gasps as he looked to his feet and back up hoping he didn't leave anything un-morphed. Naruto was looking quite intimidating in his outfit with the stories of his past as a ninja coming to mind as he was dressed to kill. His boots a deep red metal casing that had two small latched hooks on the toe section, the whole boot went up to his knees, he was also sporting red metal gloves that looked, along with the boots looked a lot like Iron man's to Logan who smirked at the idea, these covered the black leather jumpsuit that matched the other but what set him apart was a thick red strip running up the legs and a small metal face mask hiding his lower face.

"Impressive runt but what happens when you face someone who can control metal?" Logan said breaking the stairs that only started again when the metal parts of his suit wavered before moving into him.

"They disappear." Naruto replied with a smirk walking up to the group as they took it in, Kitty blushing at its form fitting and rouge thinking just what wasn't real and Jean who was deep read as both girls thoughts invaded her own imagination.

"Naruto why were you late? As a team we need to be on time and rely on each other which we can't do if we just show up when we feel like it." Scott scolded Naruto who just blinked before explaining how he didn't know how the elevator worked which had the group laughing with Scott still upset while secretly wondering why Jean was looking at Naruto and blushing.

"Alright you lot get in there, we'll be running Brotherhood program twelve, runt I'm going to run the runt though a little practice drill but come here first." Logan commanded them as they scurried into the danger room, leaving Naruto and Logan alone.

"Ok runt I want you to absorb my powers." Logan said stunning the boy.

"What why? I mean thanks but still why?" Naruto said think up any reason why Logan would ask this, his ninja side only coming up with the logical notion that it would help in completing the mission but his human side thought of protecting his friends a conflicting notion that would require a talking to the professor later.

"Look runt, you and me, we're alike, our pasts are almost the same and in this world, in the dark corners of this place, worse things lurk then what we've seen but with my powers, you might live long enough to keep them safe, I care about them and you." Logan said to Naruto, his hand on his shoulder before Naruto grabbed it absorbing his powers before letting go. Stepping back Naruto looked at his hands as bone slowly split open between his knuckles, he gave a yelp and a pained face at the felling.

"Do it fast kid and it won't hurt as much." Logan lectured as Naruto tightened his hands as long bone claws zipped from his hands while a coat of fresh blood dripped on the floor before the claws pulled back in leaving small wounds that held quickly.

"It has its uses, now let's see what you can do, oh and Naruto." Logan said his hand on Naruto's back.

"Yeah?"

"Tell anyone what I said and I'll cut off what won't grow back."

"…Hai."

Entering the large metal enclosure Naruto was hit with flash backs of his time with Danzo-sama and the children he killed, the innocent people he hurt all because Hokage-sama believed in peace and trusted in the good of peoples hearts, how because of this weakness Danzo-sama needed a weapon, a killer, a hidden root that strengthened and protected the tree that was Konohakure, its leaves the people, he rid himself of such thoughts as they weren't needed, shaking his head he followed Logan to the other teens as they stretched.

"Ok you lot up on the command deck I want to see the runt go solo first." Logan ordered as Scott looked to object but was silenced by Kurt covering his mouth as Spyke helped in dragging him to the lift.

"Ok runt all you have to do is run the course and clear the obstacles in your way and use everything you have. Also runt, I'm going to turn the safety off, so don't die." Logan said whispering the other part before heading to the lift before standing at a microphone at the computer.

"Ready runt?"

A simple stance told him what he needed as he hit the start button.

Around Naruto the world started to fade black much like a genjutsu, but, unlike the normal genjutsu of his world it wouldn't drop as he flared his chakra, 'What kind of trick is this?' he thought to himself as he watched a small obstacle course appear before him, it wasn't a difficult one that he could see, 'Danzo-sama wouldn't even put the greens through this, it has zero danger, are they all this weak? No, Logan must be going from the bottom... oh well.' He thought to himself pacing for a sound to tell him to start.

Beep!

And with the sound he was off in a blur down the track, behind him walls pull out from the ground, most likely meant to stop his run. 'Tch, Too slow.' He thought ducking as a metal arm shot from the wall to take a swipe at him, he flipped back as it came around again, snaking its way back to him swiping a second time before crashing to the ground with three jagged bloody claw marks ripped through it.

"Well that hurt." Naruto said as he looked to his bloody hand, seeing three claws sticking out but pointing back at an odd angle as blood dripped from his fist pooling around his feet on the floor, grabbing the claws with his other hand pulled them down to the right angle with an almighty roar almost animalistic in nature as he watched the claws start to straighten and return to his hand. It was at this time, which once the pain subsided, that he remembered he was still in the course yet nothing had attacked him, something that would never happen during his time with Danzo.

As Naruto ran the track in a blind speed that was obviously taken from Quicksilver, the group watched in amazement at how easy he made it look, something that annoyed Scott.

"I think you should give him a challenge Mr. Logan, maybe New Mutant level?" Scott stated in a smug tone that was unimpressed only to be rebutted by Logan's feral grin.

"Heh, the settings are set to my personal training with the safety off, you wouldn't last a minute in there. And if you order me around again `bub you'll be joining him."

"WHAT!" Screamed three voices as the others just flapped their jaws, looking to the blond and back at Logan.

"Mr. Logan what are you doing, he could die or get hurt!" Jean said in a rushed manner moving to hit the off button.

"Relax girlie, the runt has in under his belt, and besides he has my healing factor along with Kurt's teleportation and Spiderman's flexibility and precognition. So he'll be more than fine" Logan reassured.

"And he also has their personalities." Jean countered before covering her mouth with her hand.

"Spill it Red." Logan ordered his face forming a frown.

"Well with every power he takes he seems to be also taking their most dominating personal traits, Kurt and his kindness and Pietro would be his arrogance, which from watching Naruto's run just then he also has that now." Jean explained.

"So, huh whose powers has he got? And are we keeping a score card on it?" Spyke commented from the side line.

"Ok so he has Kurt, Pietro, Spiderman and mine, anyone else?" Logan said laying out the list of people.

"Ah, mine." A small meek voice echoed from the back of the group.

"Damn." Logan muttered at the power house the kid could be, if he doesn't go insane that is.

* * *

Naruto ducked under yet another buzz saw, the tips of the blade ripping into his back as more blood splattered the red stained walls and floors that just made the room look more like a meat lock then a training room.

* * *

"Mr. Logan you need to stop this! It's been two hours now." Jean pleaded the solid man who merely just stood there his hands folded over and a frown on his mouth.

"Hmm, fine, he's getting hit to many times now anyway." Logan agreed as he unfolded his arms and moved towards the control panel, shutting down the simulation as the room faded from a splatter of black and red to a chromed room splattered with red and a small blond standing in the middle of the room panting heavy.

The group exiting the lift walked up to the blond with Kitty, Rouge and Jean leading the pack as the checked him over finding not a single cut on the boy who just stood panting with an upset look on his face.

"Naruto! Are you ok? I like can't believe Logan would put you on his personal setting… Naruto?" Kitty asked worried at the silent boy.

"..stupid."

"What?" Asked Rouge.

"..I just, If."

"Naruto, you did great, not even Scott could run that." Jean reassured as she double checked him.

"No. If this was with Danzo-sama I would have been beaten and punished for failing the mission." Naruto explained sullen as he stormed away from the group.

"Every time I hear that name I wanna gut the creep." Logan growled out.

* * *

**Somewhere in the mansion**

"So Tony, I hope you were able to see Naruto's abilities in between getting to know Emma here." Charles asked as he looked to the small group in the security center of the manor, with them was his fellow x-men Beast and Storm and the newly added Emma Frost, alongside the Avengers Spiderman, Thor, Ironman and Captain America with Iron Fist and Dare Devil.

"Don't worry Chuck, I've been watching and he's even more of a threat if he has Logan's powers. If he took that Katie girl's powers he could be almost unstoppable and I don't even want to know if he got Marko's power." Tony said, pulling himself away from Emma's gaze.

"Kitty, her name is Kitty and trust in the boy Tony, he'll go far, and I mean all he needs is one of us to help him, Hell I wish I had that when I was his age." The voice of reason that was Peter Parker caught the attention of the crowd as he pulled himself from the monitor to look at the group who only looked at him oddly. "What? I…she helped me in a robbery during one of my many adventures away from the avengers, I do have them you know?"

"I'm sure you do Mr. Parker." Emma started to say before being cut off by

"Hey, hey, secret identity, it's why I wear a mask… wait how did you know my name?" Parker asked confused how someone he just met knew his name, it was one thing he was paranoid about.

"Naruto, I read his mind when I first meet him. And Tony I'm an Omega level telepathic on the level of Professor Xavier here and Naruto's mind was difficult to read let alone enter, unlike others." Emma said smirking at Tony.

"Enough, thou detest such doubt in an innocent child's future, such act's are for those not unlike Loki. Besides from watching this boy train for battle only, I can see he would make a fine Asgardian, worthy of song. Erupted the loud voice of Thor as he lifted his Hammer in pride.

"Very well. Charles, I want a weekly report on his... well everything, if he so sneezes with a hint of evil I want to know." Tony spoke lowly ignoring the dark looks he was getting from the x-men.

"Very well Tony is that all?" Charles asked Tony coolly.

"No, I want Parker…"

"Mask. Identity. Secrete."

"_Sigh_ Spiderman to stay here for the time being, seeing how the kid has his powers might as well learn how to use them." Tony continued after being interrupted by Peter. "Anyone else have something to say?"

"Thou wish to stay for the time." Thor proclaimed, stepping forwards.

"Very well, I will make arrangements for your stay here, but I think he should we depart for now, it is a school night." Charles said with a smirk.

"Ummm, what am I going to do about clothing? I can't wear this until I'm done." Spiderman complained, his hands wailing in frustration.

"Here, use this and go nuts." Tony said handing his a gold credit card. "And try and by him some clothing." He continued with a wink as he pointed to Thor, soon all but the X-men and two Avengers left.

* * *

Now I hope to get the next one done in say next Monday (Austalia time) So.. lets hope I can do it!

**NEXT:** Plans


End file.
